


Rivals

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Cris why you do dis, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meh, Might add more ships later, Might not, Plot holes exist, Rivalry, gerard is overprotective, he's right to do so, just imagine Barcelona's school and real's school are close, leo is a little marshmallow, this is hard ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Leo and Cris are star football players for two different schools rivalling against each other. Sergio comes up with a "great" idea to ruin Barça's season using Leo and Cris agrees to it.Until unwanted feelings arise.





	Rivals

__

"What is the point of this shit anyway?" Sergio complains from next to Cristiano. "Sese you're one of the captains. Grow up." Iker grumbles. 

 

Sergio leans over Isco to narrow his eyes on the goalkeeper. "I'm starting to think you're a Barcelona enthusiast. The betrayal from the oldest player on the team. Who would've thought."

 

"Oh shut up." Iker snaps. "You think I enjoy this? Of course not, Sergio. But at least I'm not whining and complaining. Suck it up. That's _your_ job as a captain." 

 

Sergio makes a face as he pouts. "You're the only captain the team listens to. They won't even follow Marcelo as much as they follow you."

 

"That's because you convince Marcelo to do dumb stuff. You can't convince Iker to do shit." Cristiano snorts, adjusting his Madrid blazer.

 

Sergio turns to him so fast Cris thinks he might've gotten whiplash. "That's not true! I've convinced Iker multiple times to do crazy shit."

 

"Of course you have." Toni rolls his eyes.

 

"Ramos, I know it's difficult for you to keep quiet, but shut your huge damn mouth or you'll be doing suicide runs through to the next season." Zidane snaps as the bus pulls up down the pathway. 

 

"Sorry coach!" Sergio clenches his jaw.

 

Cris watched as the door opened, and of course- like always- Gerard pops out like he's in some dramatic movie scene where the hero enters the devil's den. (More like the villain pops up in front of the heroes, in Cristiano's opinion) He walks confidently down the steps of the bus, stoping on the last one to look around. He's wearing sunglasses with his hands in his pockets, chewing on his gum with confidence. 

 

"Fucking move already Geri. This isn't men in black. Stop looking like goddamn Will Smith, about to shoot some aliens or some shit. Looking like an asshole with your fucking sunglasses in the middle of fucking winter." Neymar shoves past the Spaniard to get out of the bus.

 

Geri pulls his sunglasses off with a look of irritation. "Ney! You killed my vibe!" He complained.

 

 Cris snorted as the players piled out. They were dressed in black track pants and their navy Barcelona track jackets, dark red stripes going down the sleeve. 

 

The gates to the entrance of their school opened, and in true Gerard Pique fashion, they began walking up the path towards them, climbing up the stairs to greet each player.

 

"Hi." Iker greets Andres with a firm handshake. "Hey Iker." 

 

"Sergio. It's great to see you." Xavi smiles. "Likewise Xavi." Sergio offers a small smile back as they shake hands.

 

"Marc!" Isco hugs the other Spaniard who was smiling brightly. "Sergi!"

 

Neymar and Dani were already blabbing on about something to Marcelo, Rafa staring with confusion at Toni and Ter who were speaking in fast German.

 

"Everyone seems buddy buddy today." Cris mutters to Sergio. "For now. I'll never trust a fucking Culé. Whether that be Geri or Xavi." 

 

 Cristiano thinks Sergio is a little bit of a psycho.

 

Something from the corner of his eye catches his attention.

 

He feels a prickle of irritation when he saw Lionel Messi climbing out of the bus, calmly and quietly like always. It was like he was a ghost. Transparent to all until he wanted to be seen. And when he was seen, he made sure everyone's eyes were on him. Yet Cristiano noticed him whenever he was near- his eyes finding the Argentine no matter how invisible he tried to be.

 

Leo made his way up the gravel path, headed towards the large black and white school. It was sleek and perfect without a single thing out of place. _How strange._ He thought, looking at the trees and gardens, when his eyes caught a tiny chipmunk staring at him thoughtfully.

 

"Oh- hello." Leo pulled out a tiny packet of almonds from his pocket, kneeling down. The little animal backed away from him, still staring carefully.

 

Leo dropped one near him on the grass. The animal sat frozen and still. Leo mocked it- kneeling still and not making a sound, evening his breath calmly.

 

The chipmunk approached the almond with caution, sniffing it with curiosity before giving a nibble. Leo grinned. He drops another, this time on the gravel, closer to him. The tiny fur ball was more quick to respond this time, grabbing it and chewing fast.

 

Leo grew more confident, dropping one before crushing it to bits with the bottom of his waterbottle. The sound made the chipmunk pause, but not move away. Leo was careful to be quiet and slow with his movements as he picked up the grains of the almond, putting it on his palm as he crounched, laying his hand flat against the gravel, unmoving.

 

The chipmunk took its time approaching, and Leo was still with complete patience.

 

It sniffed Leo's hand before leaning down to eat up the grains. Leo shifted his hand to turn over when he hand finished, and the chipmunk didn't flee, climbing happily up his arm and head, resting in his hair.

 

Leo smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued his trek up the steps to the entrance. 

 

"It's about time you got here Leo." Geri snorts before he lets out a scream. 

 

"There's a fucking squirrel on your head!"

 

"It's a chipmunk, Geri. And don't shout- you'll frighten it." Leo says softly as the animal borrows down onto his shoulder from the loud sound of Geri screaming.

 

Leo hands the animal another almond and it accepts it from his fingers.

 

"He's like fucking Cinderella, befriending animals and shit." Sergio scoffs. "Only Leo." Marcelo agrees. "Only Leo." Cris muttered in repeat, staring (glaring) at the pale player.

 

"Leave it to you to get a fucking pet squirrel in less than five minutes of being here." Neymar looks at it.

 

"Chipmunk." Leo corrects.

 

"It's cute!" Rafa gushes, reaching out to pet it. "No!" Leo slaps his hand away just as the chipmunk reaches out to scratch Rafa with distrust, ending up getting Leo instead. It jumps off of Leo to run up the tree.

 

Leo flinches, pulling his hand back to cradle in his chest.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rafa panics, looking between the animal and Leo's now bleeding hand.

 

"It's fine." Leo sighed. "Just- you can't touch undomesticated animals so suddenly like that when you're unfamiliar to them. They'll defend themselves thinking you're a threat. You have to gain trust first." 

 

 _Gain trust_. Cris looks over to the chipmunk hiding between the leaves of the low branch. It was peeking over, staring at the group. Cristiano felt a bit serene for a moment. Because, it seemed like the chipmunk was a bit like him- like Leo, he means. It hid and only came out when it felt like it could. Otherwise it chose to stay away- to stay with what it was use to, what it knew. So unwilling for change until he felt like it benefited him in a way. Actually, maybe not benefit, but didn't end up hurting him in the long run. As long as it didn't damage him then he'd be willing to try- but only with time. With slow build up. Like almonds. Yet when it felt the need to defend- to protect, it came out of its shell to do everything in its power to be strong. So yes- like Leo. And that made Cris hate the chipmunk a little. He watched Leo reach an uninjured hand towards the branch, a tenderly soft look in his eyes and saddened frown on his face. "It's okay buddy." He murmurs softly as the chipmunk approached slowly. It sniffed, noticing Leo's scent and climbing over more slowly up his shoulder. It nuzzled its bushy tail around his neck, almost like it was apologizing for injuring Leo. Leo only gave it another almond. Forgiveness. _Gain trust_.

 

Cris looked away with a clenched jaw.

 

He really hated Leo.

 

As Dani finished tying off the gauze he'd wrapped around Leo's injured hand, Zidane and Lucho approached the group.

 

"Alright. As most of you know, the Barcelona team is here to stay. For a full month." 

 

"Wait, Wha...?" Gareth looks around with confusion and shock.

 

"That's what happens when you miss practice Bale." Zidane snaps.

 

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" The Welsh man points an accusatory finger to his team.

 

"Coach forced us not to." Keylor shrugged.

 

"Aw- why?" Gareth turns to the older man.

 

"Because I thought it was funny and a good punishment for skipping." Zidane shrugged, a glint of smugness in his eyes even though his face was blank.

 

"I only slept in." Gareth mumbled, flushing as he pouted with crossed arms.

 

"Oh you shouldn't be upset. You should be glad you skipped. Sergio went ballistic when he first heard about it." James smiles slyly.

 

"You should've seen Geri!" Ivan retorts in disbelief.

 

"Anyways- Gareth listen." Zidane snaps when the tall player started arguing with Lucas about betrayal of not telling him the situation. "Yes coach!"

 

"Anyways, they are here for a month. One player from Barcelona will be assigned to a player from Madrid to room in the dorms with. I don't just expect, I _demand_ my Madrid boys to show the Barça players around the school. We will practice together, you will be taking classes together. You will eat together, you will do what dumb college students do together." Zidane tells them flatly. Neymar thinks he's really scary and really cool at the same time.

 

"And don't you all start complaining because you brought this upon yourself." Lucho adds with obvious irritation in his voice. "After all the fights and pranks set between the two schools, the boards and districts drew the line after one of you," he glares at the Barcelona players. "Let a horse with 4-0 spray painted on its side let loose in the Madrid facility." 

 

Every Barça player threw Gerard a dirty look.

 

Geri tried to bite back the evil grin and laugh threatening to escape his mouth.

 

Sergio flushes in anger and clenches his jaw to keep quiet.

 

"Well, jokes on all of you because now you'll be seeing each other a lot more." 

 

That makes Geri frown.

 

"Anyways. Here's the list we came up of the players rooming." Zidane pulled it out.

 

"Marc Bartra and Pepe."

 

"No! Marc! He'll kill him! He's just a child!" Geri cried out, hugging the Spaniard close to him.

 

"I hate everyone at Barça except for Marc and Sergi. I like Marc actually." Pepe shrugged. Sergi gave him a flattered look.

 

"Uh- I don't really mind either." Marc smiles a small smile. "I'll give you the pepper spray, okay?" Geri whispers to Marc who rolls his eyes.

 

 "Moving on. Keylor Navas and Claudio Bravo." 

 

Neither player's expression changed. 

 

 _Aight then.._ Geri thought as he eyed the two weirdly.

 

"Iker Casillas and Marc-André Ter Steven." Zidane struggled pronouncing Ter's name.

 

"My god Zizou. It's Stegen." Lucho covered his face with his hands as he laughed. Zidane only shrugged while Ter and Iker gave each other small smiles.

 

"Ivan Rakitic and Luka Modric."

 

"You put the Croatians together? Really?" Geri snorts. "This was all through a random selection." Lucho tells him.

 

Ivan and Luka were already happily chatting up.

 

"Casemiro and Adriano." 

 

"Brazilians? This was definitely planned." Sergio complains. "Suicide runs." Zidane hums to him and Sergio quickly shut his mouth.

 

"Danilo and Alves. Rafinha and Marcelo."

 

"Random my ass." Geri mutters to himself. If he gets Sergio, he's going to murder everyone.

 

"Neymar and James." 

 

"There's the change." Geri says with surprise while James and Neymar share an awkward glance.

 

"Sergi and Isco." 

 

Isco looks satisfied he didn't get someone else like Geri or Dani.

 

"Mascherano and Karim."

 

"That'll be interesting." Cris murmurs to James who shrugs.

 

"Lucas and Andres Iniesta."

 

Lucas looks happy, and Cris knows that the younger Madrid player secretly looked up to the Barça player.

 

"Gareth Bale and Luis Suarez."

 

"You got the vampire!" Sergio whispers harshly to Gareth who pales significantly. Luis looks like he really doesn't care about any of this.

 

"Sergio Ramos and Lionel Messi."

 

Leo lets out a strangled sound of surprise, looking up from where he was feeding his chipmunk.

 

Next to Cris, Sergio freezes, a look of absolute hatred burning in his eyes as he turned to Leo with a scowl.

 

Geri hugs Leo with a look of horror. "I'm so sorry Leo."

 

Cris bites his lip, looking over. Xavi or Gerard?

 

"Jese and Xavi."

 

Cristiano eyes Gerard, unsure if he's happy with him being around Cris 24/7.

 

"Cristiano Ronaldo and Gerard Pique."

 

Geri gives Cris one look over before shrugging. Cris takes that as a peace agreement and offers a small curt nod.

 

"Ah. Welcome to Madrid everyone." Zidane smiles as he slams his notebook shut.

 

 _Yup_. Neymar thinks.  _That man is definitely terrifying_.


End file.
